Truth or Lie?
by angie79
Summary: Angelica wants the Queen Anne's Revenge, Jack wants his beloved Pearl and Barbossa wishes to be Master of all seven seas. In order to retrieve them, each of them must cooperate with eachother. Terrible at summaries, please read!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: New to writing, so im not very experienced. Had this story made up for some time now and thought it was now time to publish. Please read and review. Will try to update every so often. But please review first! Anyway here goes! ENJOY! P.s. I don't own any of the characters/ships or anything.**

Chapter 1: Close To Death

Three days passed and still no luck. Not one ship passed by. Angelica sat on the sand, her fingers tracing the voodoo doll. Each time she took it out, her eyes filled with tears. She felt so alone. When she was just born, her mother died, she never knew of her father until just recently and now the only person she had trusted left her on a deserted land, _again. _Her hands became tense at this thought, that she squeezed the doll between her palms and then, after a few minutes, let go. She looked up at the sky-it was almost sunset.

She strode against the coast, the waves gently touching the sand, soaking her ankles. She was remembering all of those times she spent with Jack - when he gave her the ring, those twists and turns, as they danced to slow music. So why did he leave her, especially when he knew she was suffering from grief? She waked towards a palm tree and sat back on the sand, her head resting against the bark. Slowly, her eyes closed shut.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Meanwhile, in a pub in Shipwreck Cove, Jack was sitting there alongside his good friend Gibbs'. He was laughing and chatting amongst several wenches, when all of a sudden he fell to the ground and grabbed his neck. He was gasping for air. Gibbs ran towards him, drunk, of course.

"Jack, what be the matter with ye?"

"Can't...breath...", he just managed to say. Jack's face was almost purple by this time. His ribs were aching. He felt as if his life flashed before his eyes- most of them were drunken moments.

Within a couple of minutes, a crowd surrounded him. Women were whispering amongst eachother, while men were laughing.

Gibbs' grabbed an ice cold glass of water from the bartender and splashed drops on Jack's face.

"Aaarrghhh!", Jack screamed in pain. His whole face went numb.

After a couple of seconds went by, Jack finally regained his consciousness. His thoughts then went back to a few minutes ago, when he was in pain. It was as if someone was squeezing him. As if that someone was angry. And that someone was Angelica.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Already wrote this before, so thought id post it. Trying to keep short chapters, so that they're easy to follow. Enjoy! P.s. Thanxxx for all review.**

Chapter 2: Time To Go Back

"Mister Gibbs!", Jack called from above deck. They were still attempting to free the Pearl, so they "borrowed" the Hell's Angel- a fairly small pirate ship.

"Aye Cap'n"

"Change of plan. We be headin' for a small island", Jack spoke of it as if it had no meaning to him.

"You mean you want to go back to Miss Angelica!", Gibbs was so pleased to hear this.

"Aye."

Gibbs now became slightly serious. "Jack. Look, tell me the truth... do you love her?".

At this point Jack had no answer. Yes, he loved being around her. They did have fun - when they first met in Seville, La Martinique, Saint Dominque and the quest for the fountain. Yet there was also so much to discover in her. However, he could not say that he was _in love._ He was a pirate. His only love besides the sea, was the Pearl- which still needed to be freed. Gibbs still stood there looking for an answer.

"Of course not! Just feel sorry for the poor wench" and with that, he went behind the wheel. However, he still thought of all those times when they were together.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Meanwhile, on another ship quite familiar: The Queen Anne's Revenge

"GEORGE!", a harsh voice called out.

"Aye Cap'n sir", the pirate stood in one spot, scared to bits. The Captain pulled out his sword and held it to the boy's neck.

"Cap'n BARBOSSA! How many times do I have to say" . Barbossa headed towards his table, focusing his concentration on a map. He placed his hands firmly on the desk, his body became tense.

"Have we found the lass"

"You mean Miss Teach. Uh...we're still searching. Nothing can be said for. However, there are rumours she be on an island."

"Tell the crew, change o' direction. We be going their"

"Aye cap'n barbossa, sir".

As George left, Barbossa stared at the shelf full of glass bottles. And then the map. Soon he would be amongst one of the most powerful Pirate's of all seven seas.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I wish to thank all for their supportive comments. Regarding the length, I hope to increase it as the story progresses- just wanted something simple and easy to follow through. Anyway, here goes! Please read and review- all reviews welcome!**

Chapter 3: Memories

Night was closing in and still no sign of life. Angelica gathered pieces of wood to make a fire and several other things. Once she was free from all work, she sat on the sand and stretched her legs. Slowly, her eyes closed.

_"Good night, Sister Catherine", Angelica spoke in her usual, thick Spanish accent. _

_"Night, Angelica"._

_Angelica was walking towards her room, exhausted from todays lecture. Only a few more days till I am to be bound to this place, she thought. She turned open the lock and sat on her bed. After closing her eyes for just a second, she stood up and removed her long robe and head covering. It was when she was brushing her thick, brown hair, she saw a man standing behind her. All of a sudden, her brush fell. The stranger came closer to her._

_"Excuse me, me lady. Ye seem to have dropped something", he handed her the brush. _

_He was quite tanned, medium build, average height. His breath smelt of something unusual...rum, something which was severely disapproved of by the nuns. She took the brush from him and placed it in her drawer._

_"Thank you"_

_"Thank god you speak English. Otherwise, we would have had problems understanding eachother"_

_Angelica was panicking. If the nuns find out, that a man is in her room she will be banned from her only home._

_"Sir, please. You must go."_

_"Love, may I atleast have your name?", his brown eyes looked into hers._

_"Angelica", she said hesitating. "Now, please."_

_"Cap'n Jack Sparrow", he bowed and repeated "Angelica" and with that, he left._

"Angelica! ... Angelica!", Jack repeated. He shook her, thinking she was gone. Angelica realised this, yet pretended to be dead. A single tear came out of Jack's eye. Not once had he let her die- when the mermaid caught her by the leg he saved her, in the fountain, he chose to save her instead of Blackbeard. So why now? Gibbs' stood by Jack, telling him it will be okay, offering water and even RUM, yet Jack refused. UNTIL...

"Ha! Got you", Angelica stood up and cleaned the sand off her clothes. Jack stared at her in surprise.

"Admit it now, Jack. You love me. Even a tear came out your eye"

"Do not!" Jack protested. "Anyway, I've come to take you from here. Let's go". To Jack's surprise, Angelica listened and followed, which was _very _unusual.

They both headed towards Jack's cabin, while Gibbs was sent to bring more rum.

"Ladies first", Jack said opening the door. Angelica gave a sly smile and walked in without saying a word. Knowing something was not right, Jack placed his hand on the handle of his sword, only to realise it was not there. Instead it was pointed at his throat.

"Angelica. Don't"

**What do you think? Please comment by pressing review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Just wanted to thank all for reviews especially xxx and anon. Hopefully going to make the next few chapters longer. As always, please read and review!**

Chapter 4: All Over Again

"Give me a good reason why I shouldn't", Angelica said trying to be careful. Her eyes narrowed.

"I see yer still wearing the ring...", Jack tried to act sly, before being cut off.

"I said a reason!", Angelica yelled, jerking the sword at his throat as a reminder.

"How about you love me...", Jack realised from her expression, that she was not convinced, so he did the only thing that would work. He spun her 180° and within seconds, had her waist in his arms, as well as his sword. However, knowing Jack would always go for that move, Angelica did the same thing to him, that eventually his back was against the wall and the sword was back in her hand.

"Never under estimate me, Jack. I've learned a lot from our time together". She walked away from Jack, mainly to hide the tears in her eyes. However, Jack followed her.

"Anyway, tell me why you came back!", Angelica was trying to change the subject.

"Missed you!"

"The truth, Jack", by this time Jack's eyes were locked onto Angelica's. However, he quickly removed them. He unbuttoned his shirt, only to reveal the bruises on his chest. Angelica seemed to be slightly confused.

"The doll, Angelica. Please _do not_ ever use it again", he requested."And to make sure", he waved the doll in her face.

"I'm sorry. But...the Pearl...did you ever..."

_"That_ is where I need you, love", said Jack moving his hands- as if to be drunk.

"You need the ritual?", she asked in her thick Spanish accent.

"Yes.", he answered boldly.

"Fine. But in return I wish to retrieve the Revenge", Angelica decided not to let the moment escape from her grip.

"You mean your father's ship. Aye. I'll help ye. But ye should be aware that Barbossa..."

"I know!"

"Love, please...the ritual"

Angelica sighed "Right, I need something to write on".

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Barbossa looked ahead, only to see a small island. An _important _island.

"FULL SPEED AHEAD!", yelled the captain.

A few moments later, as they approached the island, Barbossa counted the number of ships ond the shelf. However, whilst doing so, it became clear that one of them was missing. The Black Pearl.

All of a sudden, George came rushing through the door.

"Cap'n Barbossa, sir, we have approached the island"

"LOWER THE ANCHORS!", he grabbed the map, slipped it into his inner pocket and stepped out on deck.

However, on approach to the island, Barbossa found it to be empty. Except, there were footprints and which meant that life had been here. And one footprint didn't continue straight, like the others. It seemed as if the man was drunk. And there's only one man alive who walks a drunken walk.

"Jack Sparrow", Barbossa mumbled under his breath.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Next chapter will definetly be longer. Will hopefully update in the next few days! Again thank you for all reviews!**

Chapter 5: Double Trouble

"Right, ye scallywags!", yelled Barbossa. His boots clicked as he walked on the ship, heading in the direction of his cabin.

He then sat down on what _used _to be Blackbeard's chair. As he opened the top drawer of the desk, he found something which he had never thought of. A doll. Jack's doll. And a small pouch was right next to it, which seemed to contain a few pins- clearly being used for voodoo. Barbossa held both items inn his hands and grinned. He took a pin in his left hand, then stabbed it through Jack's heart.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jack was sailing through the Pacific, when all of a sudden he felt a sharp pain, right through his heart. He clutched his heart and fell to the ground with a huge bang. Angelica was in the middle of working out a plan to get back the Pearl and Revenge, when she ran on deck.

"Jack!", she grabbed his hand and then felt his forehead. "Are you okay?", she was fretting about, worried that something might happen to him.

"Fine...love...", by this time he was grunting. After a couple of seconds, he gave out a huge sigh of relief.

"What the hell happened?", he asked, before looking at Angelica. "The doll?", he held his hand out.

"I don't have it", she protested, "I only had one and gave that to _you..._but...there were two..one I had and the other...Revenge...BARBOSSA. Barbossa has it!"

"Right then, that's sorted. Gibb's! We be goin' to the Revenge!"

"Aye, Jack!", Gibbs called out, lowering the sail.

Angelica went back to her cabin, and locked the door. She sat down at her desk and worked on her blueprint and within a few seconds, she came out.

"Jack, I've got it!"

Jack followed her to the cabin, where Angelica explained the plan to release the Pearl.

"We need some water from the Bermuda Triangle, a simple spell and..."

"And..", Jack was clearly impatient.

"And my father's sword", she said as if it were so simple. However, to reclaim it, they would have to blackmail Barbossa, which was not going to be easy.

"Oh...well then, at least we need not a trumpet, a goat or anyone going like this", he then flared her hands at her. She stared at him as if he had lost his mind and nodded her head in disapproval.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Cap'n Barbossa, we've found Jack and his lass!", a member of crew said rushing in.

"No need, Jack will come to me himself".

Barbossa held the voodoo doll in his hand as if to analyze it and then chuckled evily.

**Pleas review and then hopefully I will update. Need to know that people are reading it ;-) **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: As mentioned, this chapter is set out longer than previous ones, as it has a lot to it. I wish to thank all for their comments! Changing internet company, so may not update for a few days. Oh well, here goes!**

Chapter 6: Crossing Seas

"Right...know the plan?", Jack asked, as they approached the Revenge.

Angelica stared at him for a second, before saying, "Excuse me! _I _was the one that made it up!"

"No need to shout, love", Jack said casually. At this comment, Angelica responded by grunting. They angry couple were seated in the long boat, whilst Gibbs' led them down.

"Right Gibbs', head down to Tortuga, recruit a crew-which is _actually _brave, unlike Pete from before, who was scared of the sea- and sail to the Bermuda", reminded Jack.

Jack rowed the boat, while Angelica sat there, with her hand in the water. When they were about a metre from the Revenge, they jumped in the water and swam the rest of the way. As soon as they boarded the ship, Barbossa spotted them, which made Jack jump into an empty barrel of rum. Angelica turned her head around, to see what on earth he was doing.

"Jack! You can come out. I know ye be hidin' in the barrel!", Barbossa called out. Jack popped his head out, to see if it was safe and then stepped out.

"Just looking for rum!", he said.

"Anyway, looks like we be meetin' again!", Barbossa pulled out his sword and pointed it towards them. Angelica's eyes widened.

"If I may say, ye said the _exact _same thing, the last time we met", Jack said, trying to distract him.

"I believe 'twas the fountain", Barbossa pointed out.

"Aye"

"Take Jack down to the dungeon. Miss Teach, you will be coming with me". Two men took Jack by each arm and dragged him down to a dungeon. Whereas, Angelica freely followed Barbossa, being careful, of course.

"Right, Miss Teach", Barbossa sat down at his desk. "I have a deal for ye". Angelica payed attention, while Barbossa pulled out a map.

"Is that...?"

"Chest of jewels to rule the winds and tides. Aye. Now, I hear ye wish to retrieve this ship?". Angelica nodded.

"But how?", she asked.

"I'll be givin ye this ship, _if _ye lead me to the chest and free these ships", he gestured his hand towards the shelf of ships. However, it was at this part, Angelica's eyes narrowed. She just couldn't betray Jack. He was the one who saved her life so many times. Yet, she wanted the Revenge back so badly. She then realised that Barbossa was still waiting for an answer.

"I'm with you".

Barbossa game a slight smirk. "Welcome aboard the Revenge, Miss Teach"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jack was sitting in the centre was the prison. He stared at the drops of blood, staining the walls. There were skulls and bones scattered all over the place. Th e thought of this place made him shiver.

"First mate wishes to see ye", a tall, muscled man said to Jack. At this comment he stood up, only to see, "Angelica!", he was so happy, "how..?", now he was serious.

"Barbossa made a deal", she interuppted. "If I help him find the chest of jewels and release the ships, he gives me the Revenge", she saw Jack's worried face and added, "but don't worry, I won't. I'll lead him to the wrong place, tell the wrong ritual, and take the ship", she sounded so proud. Hearing this, Jack felt relief.

"Anyway, how are you coping?", her eyes wondered around the prison.

"Uh, other than mess, I believe that I will survive", he said optimistically. Their eyes were locked unto eachother. They both had the same feeling- scared of love. Jack felt that he was still a child and couldn't bear the thought of having children, which is what all women want. Whereas, Angelica was just scared of losing someone she cared for, _again. _

"Miss Teach, 'tis time to go", the guard said. She walked away into the distance. Jack stared in her direction and noticed something else. A key. It was hanging from the guards back pocket.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I am sorry for the delay, as I did not have any internet connection. Anyway, I would like to thank egyptiangirl for the supportive review. This chapter may not be as long as the previous one, but here goes!**

Chapter Seven: Deception

"Uh...excuse me!", Jack called out to the guard, who walked up to him. "Alright big fella? Seem a bit dull", Jack's attempt to distract the guard had worked.

"Listen, mate. I've a deal for ye", the guard came closer."First things first, your name?"

"Bob", he seemed slightly bold and naive. _This is going to be so easy, _Jack thought.

"Right Bob, how would you like to be in control of the seven seas?"

"How?", Bob questioned, his eyes widening at the thought.

"I can tell ye the way to the chest of jewels", Jack's manipulation was working. "_If _ye let me out o' here. Think about it, Master of Seas, for such a small price". It was at that moment, the guard took out the key and unlocked the door. When Jack stepped out, he shoved Bob in the prison and locked him in there.

As he walked up the steps, he could hear constant shouting and yelling behind him. Now it was time to find Angelica.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Angelica was wondering around the ship, in a circular motion, monitoring the crew. However, her mind kept on browsing through different memories- with Jack. Until, she was interupted by Barbossa.

"Alright, me lady? None o' the lads doin' ye trouble?"

"No", she walked to the front of the ship and stared out at the sea. Barbossa followed her.

"Miss Teach, I now need the ritual". Angelica's quickly looked at Barbossa and back out at sea. _Should she tell or not. She can't betray Jack, but she could get into a lot of trouble with Barbossa._

"Follow me to the cabin"

A few minutes later, Angelica was explaining the ritual. The _fake _ritual.

"We be needing...", she remembered what Jack told her, "A trumpet, a goat and someone doing this", she flared her hands at him.

"That be it?", Barbossa was quite curious. The ritual did not seem real.

"Yes. Father made it simple, so that no-one would ever find out", she lied.

"Where be the trumpet?"

"Rumours have it, that it be in the Atlantic"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jack was still wondering around the ship, in attempt to find Angelica. She could _not _handle Barbossa on her own. All of a sudden, a crew member came. Jack grabbed a piece of wood and hit him on the head so hard, that the guy became unconscious. Jack then continued his search, until he heard voices. One was very hoarse, whereas, the other was soft and quiet. Angelica.

Jack pressed his ear to the door:

_"How far we be from the chest?"_

_"Uh..from the map it seems a couple of days"_

Jack lifted his ear from the door. He knew Angelica would betray him, someday or another- afterall, she was a pirate and she did want her father's ship back. He turned to enter the cabin, when he saw that the door was already open. There standing before him was Barbossa, with Angelica a few inches behind. Jack's eyes widened with surprise.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I thank you all for your reviews. Sorry I haven't updated for a while, was injured, so I couldn't type. Oh well, enjoy! Remember to press the review button.**

Chapter 8: True Lies

"Hello...", Jack was waving his hands about madly-which is what he always did when he was nervous. "I was just about to leave". He just turned to leave when Barbossa stopped him.

"No need", Barbossa smiled and pulled out his sword, aiming it at Jack, who had his hands up.

"Think twice!", Angelica called from behind. Barbossa turned his head, only to see Angelica's sword pointed at his throat. Jack stood there confused. He thought Angelica was against him. Oh well, maybe not.

"Angelica, me dear, I would advice ye _not _to do that", Barbossa was trying to convince her. However, Angelica did not move, instead she fought him. Swords were clashing, boots were clicking, until Barbossa had Angelica at his grasp.

"I told ye not to fight", Barbossa was just inches away from her. "I already have everything I need to be Master of Seas!". He was about to stab her, when all of a sudden he fell to the ground, moaning. Angelica turned her face, only to see Jack holding his sword, which was dripping with blood. She then stared at Barbossa, who was tossing and turning on the floor. Her hand was on her forehead, as if about to faint. Luckily, Jack was there to keep her from falling.

A few minutes later, Angelica woke up. _Oh God, what on earth happened? _She rubbed her eyes and placed her legs on the ground. After getting changed, she went on deck, only to see Jack giving instructions to the crew. She walked up to him.

"Good te see yer feelin' better, love"

"What are you doing?"

"Giving the crew their orders!", Jack called out, whilst tying the ropes.

"But Barbossa...", she questioned.

"Oh...forgot te tell ye, he's dead", Jack said casually. _So, it wasn't a dream, _Angelica thought. Jack walked over to an older man. Gibbs.

"Right, Gibbs', got the water?"

"Aye, Jack. They were treachorous waters, full of dangers and mist and..."

"Alright, mate!", Jack grabbed the jar of water, the Pearl and Blackbeard's sword.

"Angelica, love, I need yer help", he knew she wasn't going to agree with that. "Look, I got ye yer ship back, saved ye from Barbossa.."

"Fine, I'll help you", she really didn't want to hear the rest.

She walked towards the edge of the ship and placed Jack's beloved Pearl in the sea. Then careful added a drop of the Bermuda water on it and held the sword in the palm of her hand- the tip touching the Pearl. After doing a bit of an abra-cadabra spell, the Pearl, slowly returned to its normal size.

"My ship! My beloved ship!", Jack called out of joy. He then walked in and out of each room happily, until...

"Aaarghhh!", it was Jack the monkey, hanging from the sail. "Not ye again", Jack sighed. Everyone else was just standing their watching Jack's feud with the monkey.

"Jack!", Angelica called, "You can take half of my crew!", she smiled. There was only one reason why she was being so nice to him.

"Thanks, love. Right, lads, ye lot board me ship", he pointed to a selection of people. Angelica just started to walk towards her ship, when Jack stopped her. "Where do ye think yer going?", his chocolate brown eyes stared into hers. "When ye said 'take half me crew', I thought that included ye", he was clearly trying to woo her.

"Always so charming", and at that statement, they both boarded the Pearl, as co-captains.

However, that very night, Angelica was lying in bed, while Jack unbuttoned his shirt.

"Jack."

"Aye"

"I've to say something", she sounded nervous.

"I hear ye"

"I'm...bearing a child...yours"

**To be continued...**

**Not the last of Jack and Angelica. They will be back, with more adventures. The title will be different, it will say sequel to truth or lie in the summary. So don't worry. Please leave your reviews!**


End file.
